onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 633
Chapter 633 is titled "Friend or Foe". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 18 - "Island of Giants, Little Garden". Short Summary Shirahoshi reveals that she knew the truth behind her mother's death because Megalo witnessed the murder at the time, and relayed the information to her. Hody Jones is about to land the finishing blow on king Neptune, when Luffy jumps out of Megalo's mouth at that moment and attacks him. Above the plaza are the Thousand Sunny and Neptune's whale, Hoe. The Sunny blasts the majority of fish-man pirates with the Gaon cannon, while the whale rescues his master. It turns out that this rescue was planned out by Jinbe. The island residents ask Luffy if he is a friend or foe, to which he responds that it's their call to make. The rest of the crew then gather at the plaza, and are prepared to engage Hody's crew in combat alongside Jinbe. Long Summary Shirahoshi explains why she kept the fact that Hody Jones killed her mother secret for ten years. It was because of the promise she made to her mother on her deathbed, that she would not bear any hatred or resentment toward anyone. She also explained that Megalo had seen Hody shoot the queen and had told her later. Jinbe comments on how brave and gentle Shirahoshi is for actually being able to do something like that. Hody only laughs, saying that what Shirahoshi did is called stupidity in the real world. If it had not been for her silence, Hody's plans would have been crushed. But thanks to it, the country will now go to ruin. Hody then assaults the king and princes with a barrage of "Yabusame". The three are now unconscious from the attack. Some children approach Madam Shyarly and ask her when Luffy will destroy the island. Shyarly tells them she does not know, since her vision never give dates. It could be anywhere from a day to a year from now or more. One of the children tells her he wants it to happen now, as the rampage would be bad for them, but it would also be bad for Hody as well. Some adults hear this too, and agree. They then call out to Luffy to come to the plaza and begin his rampage. Hody is astounded that people would cling to a lie like that and Zeo adds that their shouting is useless. Hody is then about to take Neptune's head, but as he pulls his arm back, Megalo starts to act strangely and spits someone out. The person whom he spat out disappears in a blur, and Hody sees him only for an instant, giving him no time to react as Luffy gives him a devastating kick to the chest. Hody is thrown back by the attack and everyone is overjoyed that Luffy came. Zeo and Daruma realize he had been hiding in Megalo's mouth the whole time. Jinbe was a little surprised Luffy came out when he did, but figures it could not be helped and yells for people to hurry, as an unseen voice tells him they were hurrying from the start, and that Luffy going according to plan would be a miracle. A mirage dissolves and out steps Nami, holding the Celestial Dragon letter. She tells Jinbe she gave Robin the keys to the royal family's shackles. Arms appear on the chained royals and keys go into the locks. Someone then points to the sky, seeing a whale and a lion. Franky fires the Gaon Cannon at the New Fish-Man Pirates and then tells Hoe that now is his chance. Hoe grabs the injured royals and takes off. Dosun's attempts to stop him are in vain. Fukaboshi tells his father that it appears that Jinbe had been planning with the Straw Hats as the Thousand Sunny touches down in the plaza with a crash. The locals then bombard Luffy with questions. Does he really plan to take down the island? Why did they occupy the palace? Did he kidnap the mermaids? Is he a friend or foe to the island? Luffy, standing ready for battle with Jinbe and his crew, tells the people he will leave it up to them to decide if he is their enemy or not. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Dorry and Brogy are seen after two years, still fighting. Only now they use their fists, because their original weapons were broken. *Megalo used to be a pet of the Neptune Army and he witnessed Hody Jones killing Otohime. He later relayed this information to Shirahoshi, who kept this secret to honor her mother's last wish of not holding any hatred towards the killer. *Rather than have the island fall to Hody, the Fish-Man Island citizens now want Shyarly's prediction to happen. *Luffy had been hiding in Megalo's mouth the whole time. *Nami can now create even better optical illusions. *Neptune and the princes are rescued. *The Straw Hats finally return after being missing for three straight chapters, poised and ready to fight. Also, they are finally all together in the same place since before they entered the island. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 633 it:Capitolo 633 es:Capítulo 633